1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an astragal assembly for disposition on a free end of a semi-active door in a double-door set. Specifically, the invention relates to an astragal assembly including an astragal and a slide bolt assembly for sliding between a retracted position and an extended position within the astragal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various astragal assemblies are known in the art to include an astragal and a slide bolt assembly for sliding between a retracted position and an extended position within the astragal. The astragal assembly is disposed between an active door and a semi-active door of a double-door set. The double-door set is disposed over a threshold in a door opening of a building. Typically, the astragal is mounted onto a free end of a semi-active door such that the astragal moves with the free end as the semi-active door swings between an open position and a closed position. When the semi-active door is in the closed position, the slide bolt assembly slides within the astragal to the extended position to engage the threshold to lock the semi-active door in the closed position.
Typically, the slide bolt assembly includes an elongated base slideably engaged within the astragal. A bolt generally extends from the elongated base and the bolt engages the threshold when the slide bolt assembly is in the extended position. Specifically, when the slide bolt assembly is in the retracted position, the bolt is retracted within the astragal and the semi-active door is swingable between an open position and a closed position. When the semi-active door is in the closed position, the slide bolt assembly is slid within the astragal to the extended position such that the bolt extends from the astragal and engages the threshold to lock the semi-active door in the closed position.
Typically, the slide bolt assembly includes a lock to lock the slide bolt assembly within the astragal. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,751 to Hartman (the '751 patent) discloses a slide bolt assembly including a cylindrical lock rotatable to a locked position to lock the slide bolt assembly in the extended position whereby a length of a bolt engages a keeper in an underlying threshold. The '751 patent is deficient because if the height of the astragal is raised, or if dirt and/or debris becomes lodged in the keeper, the slide bolt assembly is prevented from fully extending to the extended position thereby preventing the cylindrical lock from being rotated to a locked position. Specifically, the slide bolt assembly defines a hole and the cylindrical lock is rotatably disposed in the hole for rotation between a locked position and an unlocked position. Specifically, the lock defines a channel and the astragal assembly presents a post. The post is stationary along the astragal so that the slide bolt assembly is slideable relative to the post. In the unlocked position, the channel is aligned with the post such that the post travels through the channel thereby allowing the slide bolt assembly to slide between the retracted and extended positions. In the locked position, the channel is misaligned with the post such that the post may not travel through the channel. When the slide bolt assembly is in the extended position, the cylindrical lock is rotatable to the locked position to locking the slide bolt assembly in the extended position. Because the post is stationary, the slide bolt assembly is only lockable in one extended position. In other words, the length of the bolt extending from the astragal when the screw lock is in the locked position is not adjustable. Therefore, if the height of the threshold is varied, or if dirt and/or debris become lodged in the keeper of the threshold, the slide bolt assembly cannot fully extend to the extended position. In other words, dirt and/or debris will prevent the bolt from fully extending from the astragal thereby preventing the post from sliding completely through the channel. The lock will thereby be blocked by the post and will not be rotatable to the locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,266 to Weaver (the '266 patent) also discloses a slide bolt assembly for a sliding door. A U-shaped channel is attached to the sliding door and the slide bolt assembly is slideably engaged in the U-shaped channel for sliding between a retracted position and an extended position. The slide bolt assembly includes a bolt that engages a door frame when the slide bolt assembly is in the extended position. The slide bolt assembly includes an elongated base slideably engaged in the U-shaped channel. The elongated base defines a threaded hole. A screw lock is threadingly engaged with the threaded hole. The screw lock rotatable between an unlocked position and a locked position. The screw lock has a flat end and in the locked position, the flat end frictionally engages the door to prevent the slide bolt assembly from sliding within the U-shaped channel. The screw lock of the '266 patent is deficient because, in the locked position, if a force is applied to the screw lock, the flat end of the screw lock slips along the door thereby allowing the slide bolt assembly to slide relative to the door.
Therefore, in view of the deficiencies associated with the prior art outlined above, it is desirable to manufacture an astragal assembly including a slide bolt assembly that may rotated to the locked position at any point along the astragal that the slide bolt assembly is slid to accommodate for variation in the height of the underlying threshold or dirt and/or debris that may become lodged in the keeper of the threshold. In addition, it is desirable to manufacture an adjustable slide bolt assembly that does not slip relative to the astragal when the screw lock is in the locked position.